Only If
by Princess Ashley aka MO
Summary: UsagiRubius. Brainwashed by an attack from a youma, Usagi finds herself lured into Wise Man's plan to control the universe. While working on destroying the sailor senshi, she falls in love with Rubius, however, Wise Man secretly plans to destory them all.
1. Instilled

Only If…

By: Princess Ashley

Author's Note: Back by popular demand. Another Rubius/Usagi fanfic. Yayness. Anyways, here's the plot. Usagi has been brainwashed by a youma sent by Wise Man to capture her and turn her dark. Of course, she goes against the sailor scouts who are trying to get her back. And during her stay with the Dark Moon family, she falls in love with none other than Rubius, that sexy devil. This is one feeling that has not been induced into her mind by Wise Man. Unfortunately, the worse she gets, the more she starts to realize that something isn't right with her. When she finds out what's happening, who will she chose? Her undestined love Rubius? Or the man that Princess Serenity loved a whole millennium ago, Mamoru?

**Chapter 1: Instilled**

"Sailor Moon! Dust it already!" Sailor Mars yelled tiredly, once again out of breath. They had been fighting for what seemed like hours against a youma that was, in a word, undefeatable. Every time they tried to dust it, it disappeared, regrouped, and came back again even more powerful than before.

"I've got no more energy. I've dusted it 5 times already. All of my energy is gone." Sailor Moon yelled back. She had bumps and bruises everywhere, her hair buns were falling out, and her knees had scratches all over. She had a tear in her skin beside her eye and the loss of blood was making her groggy.

"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!" Venus shot another chain at the monster, successfully cutting off one of its arms. The small victory was short lived. The arm grew back, bigger and seemingly more powerful than ever.

The scouts groaned. "Why won't the thing die?" Chibi-Usa called out, drawing attention to herself. The monster turned to her, and Sailor Moon pulled the little girl behind her, protecting her with her body. The monster advanced towards them.

A dozen roses flashed and stabbed into the youma's legs, temporarily stalling it's approach. Tuxedo Kamen dropped out of a nearby tree, running to Sailor Moon and grabbing Chibi-Usa.

"I'll get her out of here. Are you going to be okay?" Kamen asked, trying not to let a lot of concern for Sailor Moon through.

"Go on, we can take it." Usagi said, not wanting to look at him. It was hard enough getting over him when he seemed to be everywhere. She tried hard to ignore him and look like she wasn't hurt by him breaking up with her. She was tired of crying.

Kamen looked reluctant, but scooped up Chibi-Usa and ran out of sight before Usagi could turn to look after him.

"Sailor Moon! What do we do?" Usagi looked at her fallen scouts. Mercury had been knocked out earlier in the fight. Her body lay by a tree and out of the way. Jupiter was trying to drag the youma down physically, but it threw her against a tree, knocking her out as well. Mars was beaten badly and far too exhausted to try any more of her attacks. Venus was trying her hardest to beat the thing down with her attacks, but she was lacking in energy. Tuxedo Kamen and Chibi-Usa were gone, and Usagi was barely holding on to consciousness.

By the time she had come back to reality, the monster stood right in front of her. Mars and Venus were yelling at her to get out of the way. Usagi's knees gave way, and she fell to the ground, her legs were too weak to hold her. Mars was crying at her to stand up and run, Usagi could see the horror in her and Venus' eyes. They knew the monster was going to kill her.

At the moment, Usagi couldn't think of anything she would rather do than die right here and now. Mamoru was gone, Chibi-Usa hated her, she had let down all of her friends, and she was too weak to even keep her eyes open. She worked up the momentum to stare the creature in the eyes as it starred down at her, looking like it was ready to make its attack. She sighed, glaring slightly at it. It smirked at her, loving the power of having the leader of the infamous sailor scouts on her knees in front of it, practically asking for death. But the creature had a mission, and wasn't going to leave until it was done.

It put its scaly hand on Sailor Moon's head, tilting it back, and Sailor Moon was too weak and emotionally drained to do anything. Mars and Venus were crying in the background, each trying to make it over to their fallen leader before it was too late.

Their last efforts were wasted.

The monster held its other hand up to Sailor Moon's face, and a large ball of energy formed in it's palm. Suddenly, Sailor Moon's body started to glow with green energy. Moon started to splutter and choke. All of her energy was getting sucked out of her body through her mouth. For what seemed like hours, the green ball of energy stopped pulling energy from Moon's body, and black energy appeared in front of the monster's body. And with a sudden force, it launched itself at Sailor Moon, slamming into her body, knocking her over and her eyes finally shut and her chest stopped rising and falling with her breath. Slowly, the color started to drain from her body.

Mars and Venus screamed. "NOO! SAILOR MOON! DON'T DO THIS!" They cried. The youma cackled loudly, before disappearing into a ball of smoke, leaving the conscious scouts to cry over their leader.

"Usagi…..don't go….please……." Mars sobbed, holding Sailor Moon's head to her chest.

Later on...

"What on earth happened!" Ikuko Tsukino yelled, finding her daughter in the ER room at 2:00 in the morning.

Ami and Makoto had been revived earlier after a few minor treatments, and were now sitting in the waiting room, fearing for the life of their friend. Rei and Minako were inconsolable, on their knees on the floor. The cover story had been that they'd been attacked by some gang members, and Usagi had gotten the worst of their abuse.

"When I find out who did this, they'll wish they'd died and gone to HELL!" Kenji Tsukino was seriously trying to get out of the room and back to his house where his rifles were and hunting down the gang members and mangling them one by one. Shingo was detached, sitting in a corner of the room, looking like his spirit didn't even occupy his body.

Mamoru and Chibi-Usa were sitting beside the family members, Chibi-Usa was crying into Mamoru's shirt. Mamoru looked heart-broken, but was holding back his tears as best as he could. He couldn't believe he'd practically/probably left the love of his life to her death. 'I'm so sorry, Usako….' He knew he'd probably never forgive himself.

Inside the ER

Usagi lay in blissful unconsciousness. First perceived to be dead, they had revived her with large bursts of electricity to her body. Her heart was beating, but her skin still was tinted with a sickly pale color. Her pulse was slight, and her stomach only moved slightly and not very frequently. She had an IV in her arm, and a thick long tube down her throat, pumping oxygen into her lungs. Her arms had long casts and one leg was also wrapped in salve.

Beyond the surface, Usagi's mind was running at a mile a minute. In her dreams, she was haunted with images of a dark man in a long black cloak. He sat cross-legged and floating the air. His hood covered his face. She was standing in front of him, her vision was dazed and groggy, but she could make out a technicolor hand reaching for her. Normally she would have been a bit suspicious of a strange man that seemed to be calling for her, but his essence was anything but threatening. He wasn't saying anything, but every fiber of her body could hear a soft called coming from him. She was drawn to him, and his oddly comforting aura.

She could feel her body rising to his call, her feet following his voice, and her heart loving everything uttered from his mind into hers. She reached a hand out to him, her flesh colored hand contrasting with his own dark one. She could feel the darkness radiating off of him, but it only served to sooth her more. How could something that seemed to good be bad? Her fingertips were within reach of him; suddenly, the hand snapped forward and grabbed hers. A scream died on her lips as the darkness that surrounded him consumed her, and not a sound came from her as she was enveloped, falling forward into the waiting arms the dark man.

A chuckle escaped his lips as he held her to him. "Come to me, childe of the moon."

Usagi sat up suddenly. Her eyes were diluted, and she starred around unseeing. Mechanically, she brought a hand to the tube down her throat, and coughing, she pulled the tube out, and she started to breath normally. She pulled the IV out of her arm, not even wincing, and moved her legs over the side of the bed, moving the covers off her body. Clothed in her hospital gown, she stood up, and walked bare footed to the door, opening it, and walking out.

She continued down the hallway. Anyone seeing her would have thought she was sleepwalking, save for the glowing in her eyes. She walked gracefully for once out of the Emergency hallway, and out into the waiting room. Through the windows was a black night outside, not even the streetlights could be seen through the fog. Laying asleep in the waiting room were Ikuko, Kenji, Shingo, and Chibi-Usa. The rest of the scouts had gone home, feeling that the waiting room was no place to relax their restless spirits. Usagi continued on, not even noticing her family asleep around her. She walked out of the front door, the lady at the desk not noticing her, as she was too busy typing on her computer.

The automatic doors opened for Usagi as she walked out and continued down the streets of Tokyo.

After about a half-an-hour of walking, she reached the park where the youma had attacked her and her scouts. She slowed in her walking, still in a dreamlike trance. Only when a light showed extra bright on her did she look anywhere but straight ahead of her. She could see the ship of the dark moon descending down on her, and she could make out a man floating slightly apart from it. She suddenly blinked, recognizing the man.

The man from her dreams.

The light becoming too bright for her, she shielded her eyes from the light. She could hear the quiet chuckling from the man.

As he reached her level, an invisible force once again kept her from running away, beckoning her to him. She sighed in the warmth that came from him.

"Childe, you are mine. Come to me." Her feet listened to him, walking closer to him.

"Who are you?" She asked, not liking the feeling, but her body betrayed her instincts, and continued closer. "What are you doing to me?" Her hand was stretching towards him again, and he raised his own to meet her.

"I, my child, am called…" Her fingers were close enough to his, where he slowly reached and grasped her hand. "…Wise Man."

Usagi's eyes rolled back, and she fainted into his arms once again. He held her to him, disappearing into the black crystal that hovered above both of them. "With you, princess of the moon, this universe will soon be at our mercy."

At the same moment, Mamoru, Chibi-Usa, and the rest of the scouts awoke from their sleep, one word breaking through their lips.

"Usagi!"

To be Continued.


	2. Captured

Only If

By: Princess Ashley

Author's Note: Thanks to all who reviewed. I appreciate it very much. I'd be nothing without fans. Just for you, I made this chapter even longer than the first. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2: Captured

"Where could she BE?" Ikuko was hysterical. It was 5:00am, and the doctors had been in to check on the sleeping girl, only to find her missing, the IV and breathing tube on the floor.

"She couldn't have gotten far. In her condition, she would have been too weak to get anywhere without exhausting herself." The doctor said, though secretly wondering how she even had enough energy to make it out of the hospital without collapsing, or at least without someone seeing her.

"Perhaps it was those gang members! They must have come in during the night and stole her away for more of their abuse! Those sick teenagers are going to get it!" Kenji said, pulling out a long shot rifle from behind his back. Immediately, the man was apprehended for carrying a gun into a hospital, but that didn't stop him from firing a few warning shots into the ceiling, causing widespread panic to the occupants upstairs, directly leading to the entire family being escorted out of the building.

Mamoru and the scouts had left earlier for a meeting at Rei's temple. They had a good feeling that something was not right with Usagi's disappearance. The fact that they had all woken to the same feeling of dread that something had happened to Usagi was a definite indication of 'foul play'.

"I knew it. There had to be more to what that youma was doing to her than just taking her energy. It shot that black energy into her body. What could that be?" Rei pondered, running her fingers through her messy hair. She hadn't been able to get much sleep the night before.

"Maybe they instilled in her something that would cause her to loose control of her body? I'm sure Usagi wouldn't have left the hospital on her own, at least without telling someone." Ami said, going over statistics on her computer. Nothing was giving her even the slightest hint as to where Usagi was.

"It was dark energy. I could feel it. It wasn't good. I think Ami might be right. Something that would control Usagi. But what would they want with her? The four sisters were only interested in getting Chibi-Usa. They never once tried to get to Usagi." Minako intervened.

"I doesn't matter. What we need to do now is find out where Usagi is. Nothing matters unless we know where to find her and bring her back."

"But we don't even know what the enemy would be doing with her if they had her. She may not even still be alive at all. Maybe it was just a diversion to get rid of Sailor Moon. Without her, we can't hope to have as much leverage over the youma they send as we would with her with us."

The group didn't want to think about Makoto's words. If Usagi wasn't even alive, then what was the point? Without their leader, they were nothing more than just a bunch of girls.

"We can't be thinking about this right now. Right now, we're going to continue looking for her. That's all we can do for now." Mamoru said from his corner in the room. His hair was tousled and his eyes were dark from lack of sleep. His slouched form gave away the uneasiness he felt with Usagi missing. The rest fell silent.

Suddenly, they all felt a familiar blast of energy and heard screams coming from not far away. They all looked at each other. Another youma.

Transforming, they all ran towards the screams and the energy, each hoping that whatever they found would give them a clue as to where their leader was.

On the Negamoon...

Usagi awoke in a large dark room. She blinked a few times before her vision cleared up and she was allowed to see her surroundings. What she could see didn't offer her any comfort.

She lay in a soft satin covered bed, the soft covers pulled over her form, which was dressed in a black nightgown. The room was covered in maroon paint, and there was mahogany furniture everywhere, covered in soft cushioning. The floors didn't seem like floor, but an abyss covered by a thin layer of glass. She touched her feet to the floor, which was oddly warm.

She took notice of her nightgown. It was very revealing, with a low lacy V-neck, and the bottom only reaching to halfway down her thigh. She walked towards what looked like a dresser. A hanger held a skimpy black dress. She didn't think twice before putting it on. She suddenly took a realization to the fact that normally she would have been a bit self-conscious to the fact that she was wearing something so revealing. The neck showed a fair bit of cleavage, but the dress was long, save for a large slit that came up to mid-thigh on her, showing off her long thin legs. She pulled on a pair of black high-heels, and walked towards the door, which seemed to be nothing more than a heavy dark purple curtain.

Pulling the curtain aside, she peered outside.

It seemed to be a very long hallway. She could see no one around, so she stepped out. She felt a slight draft under her dress, but it didn't seem to bother her. Looking around, she could see the hall was lined with many doors. 'Seems like some kind of palace.' She thought. The air was a bit musky; she wheezed a bit, the air wasn't coming as easily as it should.

She felt a slight pull towards a door that was directly at the end of the hall. It was big and beautiful, with pieces of cut glass and various jewels and carvings embedded in it. She grasped the handle and pulled it open.

Inside the room...

Wise Man floated in the air before the Dark Moon Prince. He was a bit impatient with the prince. He had succeeded with gaining the Moon Princess' conscious mind, and was fully planning on using her to destroy the others. However, with the prince and his obsession with Neo Queen Serenity, it would be hard to get him to let her go long enough for her to do the work Wise Man wanted her to do.

He growled quietly. The Princess belonged to him, she was the only way he would be able to take over the Dark Moon Kingdom. Diamond would get out of his way, or he wouldn't live to do any different.

He looked over towards the generals who stood back from him and Diamond. Sapphire, the prince's own brother, Emerald, the prince's would-be consort, and Rubius, on equal footing with Sapphire as far as power went. He had easily gained Rubius' trust, however, Emerald and Sapphire would be a bit more challenging. He hoped the leverage he gained with the princess would turn the tables on all of them.

"Wise Man, you seem reverent." Diamond said, turning his wine in it's glass, starring at Wise Man through his silvery blue eyes.

Wise Man gritted his teeth. "I am merely accessing our new leverage over the Sailor Scouts. With their princess soon to be on our side, it couldn't be much easier."

"What about Prince Endymion?" Sapphire interjected. "Surely he has some power? He is the prince of Earth."

"The Prince's power doesn't even touch the power of the princess. None of the princesses of the inner or outer planets matches her power. There is nothing to fear if we have the trust of the princess." Wise Man said, shutting down his argument.

"Surely the scouts will plan on getting their precious leader back? With the princess' mind, it will never be sure that she will be on our side unconditionally. She is, after all, what some call a 'pure spirit.'" Rubius said, a frown on his face. He was contemplating the various things the scouts would no doubt try. "If they find the princess, then nothing will stop them from coming after her."

"It'll be too late by then. I have already entered the princess' mind. There will be nothing she or the scouts nor her precious prince will be able to do to save her. She will be too far gone by the time they find her it will be useless."

Suddenly, there was a sound of movement behind the door. Wise Man turned toward the noise. He cracked a smile that went unseen by the rest of them. "It seems our princess has found our hideout."

The door opened silently, and a face peeked through the opening. The young girl gasped slightly upon seeing everyone in the room starring at her. She blushed a bit.

Wise Man raised a hand, beckoning her toward him. "Come, my dear. We were just discussing you."

The rest were slightly surprised at his caring gesture towards a former enemy and not quite ally. Diamond narrowed his eyes at the cloaked man.

Usagi opened the door the rest of the way and walked in. She walked closer to Wise Man, and stood slightly behind him. She was definitely nervous. For one thing, she had just walked into a room with a bunch of people she didn't know, but for the evil aura floating in the room, she knew them to be enemies. However, she had walked right on in, without hesitating, at Wise Man's command. What was happening to her?

"My dear," Wise Man started. "This is the Dark Moon family. I would like to introduce you to the prince of the Dark Moon, Prince Diamond." Usagi felt compelled to bow to a prince, but only managed a low nod. The prince seemed satisfied, but his eyes narrowed a bit more at the contact between the two. "His brother, Sapphire, Emerald, and Rubius."

Usagi couldn't help but look at Sapphire. He bore such a strange resemblance to…. who did he bare a resemblance to? It seemed strange to try and make a comparison with someone whose name wouldn't appear in her mind.

She switched her eyes to Emerald, who only gave her a slight smile, then turning her look back into a sneering mask.

Then, she turned to Rubius. Her breath caught in her throat, but luckily, it didn't look like he noticed. He had thick red hair that stuck out from his head like flames and glittering brownish red eyes. He wore a red vest over his very muscled chest, and black baggy pants under black boots. His muscles arms were crossed and he had a stance like a bodyguard. His face was well defined with high cheekbones, full lips, a slightly upturned nose and a very strong chin. Usagi was breathless, and she was sure she had a slight blush across her face. She could vaguely hear Wise Man discussing something in the background, but for the moment she was enraptured with the handsome 'evil' man.

Rubius watched her with wary eyes. He had not seen very many women in his lifetime, having devoted all of his time to training and doing his job as a general, but he could safely say that she had to be one of the most beautiful women in existence. She had a heart-shaped face with full lips, a cute short nose, sparkling blue eyes, and the most gorgeous silver hair he had ever seen. 'Well', he reasoned, 'I've never actually seen anyone with silver hair before, unless you count the old people.' He couldn't help but take time to appreciate the very seductive dress she was wearing. The top of the dress showed off very full breasts, and the slit up the dress made him very aware of the long legs that extruded from them. 'Get yourself together, Rubius. She's the princess of the Moon. You're job is to your prince and no one else.' He clenched his jaw.

Usagi must have seen his reaction, so she turned back to the front, determined not to look at the gorgeous general for the rest of the time in the room. Wise Man had finished up his talk with Diamond and turned to her. She could not see his eyes, but for some reason, she could have sworn she felt something tender there.

"Well my dear, it looks like you will be staying with us for a while. I trust this arrangement is all right with you?"

'No! It's not all right with me! Where am I! I have family, right? What about them? What about my friends? Do I have friends?' Usagi's mind ran a mile a minute, but for some estranged reason, not even her thoughts controlled her physical body as her head started to nod her consent. 'What am I doing? STOP!'

"Good, then would you be so kind as to take a walk with me while I answer the questions you no doubt have?" He asked, pointing towards the door.

Usagi wanted to look back at Rubius, but she was determined not to. She decided the best way to make him want her was to ignore him completely and pretend that she didn't give a damn.

She consented, and walked out the door, Wise Man following not that far behind. She caught a glimpse of a face in the crack of the door. Rubius was starring after her. She smiled to herself as the door closed, closing off her view of the red-haired general. 'He wants me.' She let a slow smirk creep across her face.

"I see you have taken an interest in young Rubius, my dear." Wise Man said, a little ways ahead of her. She turned; he wasn't even looking at her. She narrowed her eyes a bit. This man was just a little to creepy for his own good.

"What makes you say that?" She asked, speeding up to catch him. She caught up and walked beside him while he floated along.

"You may not be able to see my eyes, but they are not entirely ignorant of their surroundings. I can tell when two have locked eyes." He said, and she could practically hear a smile on his lips. 'If he has lips.' She reasoned. "I must say, I would make sure that you be wary of your relationships while here. There are a few that seem to think they all ready have staked claim on you." He continued.

'Staked claim? What the hell does that mean?' "What do you mean by that? Staked claim? I wasn't aware anyone knew me here." Usagi asked, genuinely curious.

"Prince Diamond has watched you from afar for quite a while. I'm sure he wants a fair chance. It wouldn't be to Rubius' best interest if you disregard the prince and go for one of his generals."

"Rubius looks like he can take care of himself. And I don't think babying the prince will help anything, no matter how I feel about either of them." Usagi said, amazed that she was actually holding a civil conversation with a floating cloak with hands and crystal ball. 'Nice imagery.'

"While you are here, your missions will come from me. I will have you go on specific missions to do different things for me. They should be easy enough, save for a few distractions that always seem to get in the way. What you do with your personal life here is up to you, however, I suggest you not get too close to anyone. No matter what the prince says, you belong to me. Is that understood?"

Usagi felt slightly indignant to the fact that the man was saying that he owned her, practically. However, once again, the man's mind power won her over, and she heard her consent come out of the mouth despite the protests of her mind. "Understood."

"Good."

"What about these distractions you were talking about?"

"They go by the name Sailor Scouts. There are four of them, plus a man dressed in a tuxedo in cape, calls himself Tuxedo Kamen. No matter what they tell you, you are a general of the Negaverse now."

"And if these Sailor Scouts start to cause trouble?" Usagi asked, partly all ready knowing what the answer was.

Wise Man turned to her for the moment. "Kill them."

At that moment, Usagi could have sworn she saw the crystal ball in the man's hands glow with a dark glowing energy. But before she could say anything, the dark energy consumed her, and anything she remembered before was now gone. She stood dazedly, before looking at the man again with resigned and obedient eyes.

"My dear, your name is Serenity, and you are a general of the Negaverse, sworn to follow the orders of the Doom Phantom, and kill the Sailor Scouts. Understood?"

Usagi's eyes suddenly sparkled evilly as a devilish smirk spread across her face, distinctly seeing her mission in her mind. Four young girls, an older man, and a small child with pink hair. Her smirk grew and her eyes narrowed in delight. "Consider it done." She said.

Wise Man laughed. Oh yes, this world would fall, and so would Diamond and the rest of his henchmen.

To Be Continued.


End file.
